To quench one's thirst when mountaineering, it is usual to provide a flask of water, or other liquid, carried in a rucksack. In that case, it is necessary to stop, place the bag on the ground, take the flask from the bag in order to drink, then replace this flask in the bag and finally put the rucksack back on one's back before setting off again.
This sequence is long and tedious and in any case obliges the hiker to stop, which he/she does not necessarily desire.
To solve this difficulty, it is possible to have a flask, such as one presently available on the market, provided to be attached to one's belt and fitted with a pipette composed of a connection screwed on the flask and extended by a long tube terminating in a valve. It is thus possible to quench one's thirst whilst walking.
However, this solution is uncomfortable since the hiker is already carrying his/her rucksack and, in high mountains, the liquid risks freezing in the tube fixed on the flask.
More generally, it must be admitted that, with this known device, said tube is not protected from outside agressions such as accidental shocks or the risks of hooking on branches of trees or rocks. Finally, if the hiker is walking in the heat, the water contained in the tube is hot or warm and therefore virtually undrinkable.
It is an object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks.